Automated External Defibrillators (AEDs) have been shown to be very effective in saving lives, when used quickly and properly. Depending on the condition of the subject, an effective treatment often combines the delivery of appropriately timed defibrillation therapy with continuous cardio-pulmonary resuscitation (CPR).
Advanced AED devices have been developed that can accommodate this simultaneous emergency treatment protocol. A key to expanding this life saving procedure has been the development of AED devices that can be used by non-medical personnel with limited training.